The Guardian Of Love
by Ice Fairy1
Summary: Sakura's in Hong Kong and she have to live with Syaoran! Sakura had always try to be nice to Syaoran but he hated Sakura,can they become friends or even fall for each other?That's not the only problem when a evil spirit try to distroy Li Clan! R&R!


****

*An Unexpected Trip*

Guardian Of Love

Hello everyone! Thanks so much for reading this fanfic, this is my first fanfic so please be nice! ^_~

Nope, CCS doesn't belong to me +_+ its belongs to CLAMP!

" Speech   
*Thoughts  
( ) Translations

********************************************************************************************************

"Wow! Look at that!" exclaimed Sakura as she pointed to a tall building out of a train window

Tomoyo giggled "Sakura, you sure are excited today!"

"Of course I'm excited! This is my first time in Hong Kong!" smiled Sakura

"Okay class! We're here!" said Mr. Terada as the train stopped. Everyone walks out the train and out of the subway, Sakura shaded her eyes with her hand since its so bright outside, the sky is clear blue, sun shine through white puffy clouds. Soon they were on the busy street of Hong Kong. All the shops had already even its still pretty early.

Sakura looked around, everything seems so different from Tomodea.

They walked to a hotel with a great difficulty without losing anybody since the streets are filled with people.

"Wow! I can't believe this is a hotel, it almost looks like inside Tomoyo's house!" Sakura said as she looked around hotel with beautifully decorated walls, diamond shaped glass dangling on a huge light at the center of the ceiling and a long stairs that led up to suites.

"Attention class!" called out Mr. Terada. "Now the waitress would show you up to your rooms, I hope you all know who's sharing room with you. Put your luggage down at your suite and we'll meet back here 15 minutes later."

"Daijoubu!(OK!)" said everyone as they followed the waitress up to their rooms.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko followed a waitress up to their room.

"Hope you girls enjoy your stay here!" smiled the waitress as she opened the door for them. 

Sakura stepped into the room and looked around. "We sure will!"

The waitress smiled again as she closed the door behind them.

Chiharu jumped onto one of those white puffy looking beds. "This is so soft!"

Naoko walked over to the window "This is a perfect view!" as Sakura walked over to the window and look out, "It is a great view!"

Sakura opened her suitcase and took a small bag out and looked inside it. *Good! I thought I had forget to bring the Sakura book and the star key.* She quickly put the star key necklace around her neck and grabbed the bag with Sakura book inside it.

The girls put their luggage down and went downstairs. 

Takashi walks over to them "Did you know that the first hotel is…" as he start to tell them one of his false tales.

Chiharu sweatdropped. "Don't listen to him."

"Alright class, now we have free time, you can either go out shopping or stay in the hotel, but you'll have to be in a group." Mr. Terada said.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko all agreed on shopping so they walked out the hotel and onto the busy streets of Hong Kong once more. They walked to a street full of shops, "Oh look at this!" called out Sakura "Wow! This is so kawaii!(cute) "How intresting!"

"Sakura, wait up! We don't want you to get lost!" cried Tomoyo.

But too late, Sakura is already out of sight.

"I'll buy this, I'm sure Tomoyo would love it!" smiled Sakura as she pick up a purple star bracelet and handed it to the cashier. "That will be 3 dollars." The cashier said.

"Here you go!" said Sakura as she handed 3 dollars to the cashier.

"Have a great day!" smiled the cashier as she put the bracelet into a little bag.

"Arigatou(Thanks)!" said Sakura. "Hey Tomoyo, look what I bought you!" but as she walked out the shop she could no longer see Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko. 

"Oh no!" muttered Sakura as she walked to the way where she thought she had last saw Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko but that just got her even more lost. Sakura start to get worried as she quickened her steps but that's no use since people is all around her. "Tomoyo! Where you!" Sakura shouted and felt hot around her eyes. *No, I can't cry now, I must try to find them fast!*

Sakura begin to run and look around the streets then 'BOOM!' she bumps into someone.

"Ouch!" cried Sakura as she fell down on the ground.

"You really should watch where you're going!" said a boy with hazel eyes and messy brown hair who had also fell on the ground.

"Gomen(Sorry)…" said Sakura

"What did you say?" asked Syaoran still on the ground "Isn't that Japanese?" 

"I mean sorry." Sakura said as she gets up and held put her hand to help the boy up but the boy get up as if he didn't see it.

"You don't look like that you are from Hong Kong." The boy said.

"I'm from Tomodea, Japan." Sakura smiled.

Then suddenly a girl grabbed the boy by the arm. "Ooooo Syaoran! Look what I've got for you!" said the girl with silk black hair and ruby eyes as she pulled a small black bow tie out of a bag. "It would look adorable on you!" Just then the girl noticed Sakura and looked at her suspiciously. "Who are you? What do you want? Are you talking to _my _Syaoran?"

"Hoe?!" questioned Sakura since the girl is talking chinese so fast that Sakura don't understand very well.

"Hoe? What's that mean?" asked the girl.

"She's from Japan." Syaoran explained

"Well then, Come on Syaoran, that's get going, I'm gonna to cook you a delicious supper when we get home." The girl said as she practically dragged Syaoran away from the spot that he was standing. 

"Will you cut it out! You'll break my arm one of these days!" yelled Syaoran.

Sakura giggled.

"What are you still doing here? Its getting late, aren't you suppose to go home now?" asked the girl.

"Well…I…I'm kind of lost…" said Sakura as she looked at the ground sadly

"Lost? Its almost dark and you are lost in a huge city that you had never been to in your life?!…Maybe you can use the phone at my house and then you can call your parents to ask them to pick you up." Syaoran said.

"Sounds good!" said Sakura as she followed the boy and the girl.

Soon they arrived at a huge mansion, with a fountain, and clear water runs down that glittered in the evening sunshine.

*They must be rich* thought Sakura as she entered the house.

"I see that you had brought a guest along." A lady with dark black hair said. 

"Mother, this girl's lost so I'm just wondering if she could use the phone and phone her parents to ask them to pick her up." The boy said.

"Well then, you may use the phone." The lady said who had appeared to be the boy's mother.

Just when Sakura picked up the phone she sweatdropped. 

"What is it?" asked the boy

"Gomen, I don't know the phone number of the hotel." Sakura said.

"Well then I guess you have to stay for the night." The lady said.

"STAY HERE FOR THE NIGHT!" yelled the boy and the girl at same time.

"Now that's not very polite. What's you name?" The lady asked as she looked at Sakura.

Suddenly Sakura felt uneasy as she looked back at the lady. *Something's not right, I feel a strong power around here. * But then she just shake her head *What I'm saying? They are just nice people who wanted to help out.* "Hi, my name is Sakura Kinomoto."

"I'm Yelan, and this is my son Syaoran and my niece Meilin. You must be hungry now so we'll get the supper started. Syaoran and Meilin, why won't you show where Sakura's going to stay for the night."

"Yes mother." Syaoran said politely as he and Meilin led Sakura up to her room.

****

Sakura's thoughts:

*What a strange family, but I guess it's pretty nice of them to let me stay at there house overnight. That boy Syaoran's kind of scary though, he kept giving me those cold glares. But I still hope that I'll become good friend with Syaoran and Meilin.*

****

Syaoran's thoughts:

*Oh great, when I'm trying to be nice to someone that's what I get, leading a completely stranger to my house. Meilin's annoying enough and here comes another girl, hope she's not like Meilin, or my other arm would _definitely_ broke too.*

****

Meilin's thoughts:

*I don't believe it! Another girl is living in this house. That Kinomoto girl, something about her is just not right, but then again any girl that talks to _my_ Syaoran is not right, Syaoran's _my_! I'll have to keep a close eye on Kinomoto, even if she's just going to stay at this house only for one night!*

******************************************************************************************************** 

~Suppi Chan: Welcomes to Suppi's corner!

*Sakura: HOE!? I thought this is Kero's corner!?

~Suppi: Well, I thought it isn't fair that Kero always get the spotlight, and that's way I opened up my own little show, 'Suppi's Corner'! 

*Sakura: (sweatdrop)

~Anyways, today we're gonna look through Syaoran and Meiling's profile!

*Sakura: ( Syaoran…blush) ^_~

~Suppi: Kero had always called Syaoran 'kid', but I thought he's kinda of cool, especially with his sword!

*Sakura: (blush even more)

~Suppi: Syaoran always seems to be cold towards Sakura but he even fall for her in the end both anime and manga. Who knows if he'll like Sakura at this fanfic? 

*Sakura: Hope he _does_!

~Suppi: And that Meilin girl, who's always following Syaoran everywhere, I think she's annoying at times but deep inside she have a kind and caring heart. She had always seems to be mean to Sakura but then she begin to be nice at the episode 'Meilin's Story' which is her last appearance at the anime shows.

~Suppi: Well, that all for now! Anyone gots any sweets?

*Sakura: (Sweatdrop)

~Suppi: Oh yeah by the way I loves sweets so when you stop by be sure to bring some SWEETS to _me_! See ya!

------------------------------------

Ice Fairy: Hope you likes this chapter! (Eyes turn to stars)Please review! More chapters coming soon!!! ~_^ 


End file.
